A method for growing a Ga2O3 single crystal by EFG method is known (see, e.g., PTL 1). According to a method disclosed by PTL 1, wherein the method features growing a Ga2O3 single crystal while gradually expanding a width thereof downward from a contact portion with a seed crystal, namely while expanding a shoulder thereof, a plate-shaped crystal having a width larger than the seed crystal can be obtained.